Sweet Devil to Arch Angel!
by Feliciana-Kirkland
Summary: Arthur was so sick of it. So sick of Alfred leaving him over and over again. Well...time the younger demon get a taste of his own medicine.
1. Leaving

AN: Hello again amigos~ Anyway this is my first multi chapter story so I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>"I'm so sick of this!" The red haired demon paced back and forth across the room.<p>

"Arthur 'ow long has he been doing zhis now? Should it really come as a surprise anymore?" Francis sighed from his seat and took another sip of wine. "I don't care Francis! He can be the bloody king of the whole world. I don't give a damn he's my mate mine!" Arthur growled his green eyes darkening in anger, tail flicking agitated behind him. "Mon cher he is the demon king. Many demons will chase after him mated or otherwise."

Francis was a lust demon so he knew all there was to know about mating and relationships between demons. Arthur was a lust demon to, hence how he met Francis. Arthur though, rarely acted like others of his kind since getting mated.

"I know that Francis but he could easily send them away with just a look if he wanted. No! Instead he surrounds himself with them!" The shorter demon growled in frustration.

Francis only sighed. "Arthur you cannot continue doing this. As your friend I am telling you cher to leave then. Mating season is fast approaching. You can get a different mate!" the french devil yelled, his thin patience slowly snapping, the fear and worry he felt for his fellow demon finally showing.

Arthur froze his eyes widening as the suggestion registered in his head. "L-leave?" The blond devil nodded seriously at Arthur from across the room. "Oui. Leave Arthur as much as I would miss your fluffy eyebrow-ed face. You know you were much better off up there."

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in thought. It had been so long since he had seen the bright and peaceful lands of heaven. Flying high above the rest of the world, in the clouds, carrying out his duties as head archangel. "Heaven..." The word felt foreign on his tongue.

"Yes you know they would take you back in a heart beat Arthur." Francis frowned. Even though Arthur and he had their differences he still considered the brit his closest friend.

Arthur paused. "Go back?" his eyes widened and he smiled.

"Arthur?" "I'm going!" He declared green eyes lighting up in excitement.

The blond demon smiled as he watched the red haired demon run around packing. Francis frowned a moment later. 'I can only hope hell be able to escape before Alfred realizes something's amiss.' He thought.

Arthur finally stopped in front of Francis and paused. "Thank you … for everything Francis!" he shouted in a rush then clamped a hand over his mouth in shock.

The blond demon smiled and pulled the red haired demon close in a hug. "Be careful mon ami."

Arthur's eyes widened as the whispered words reached his ears. Green eyes softened and he slowly hugged the Frenchman back. "I will Francis take care."

Suddenly right above Arthur's head a small light appeared. "Arthur…" Arthur looked up and gasped. "What the bloody hell?!" The light slowly got brighter until it exploded in a bright flash leaving both demons momentarily blinded. Slowly they both recovered from the bright flash and blinked.

"I wonder what that was all about." The red haired devil reached up to scratch his head when his fingers hit something.

"Arthur.." Francis stared in wonder at a place just above the smaller demons head. "Francis what the devil are you staring at?" Arthur huffed, tail flickering in irritation. Wrapping his fingers around the mystery object he tried yank it down in front of his only to let out a small yelp at the pain that followed.

Letting go of the object Arthur ran over to his dresser and ripped the mirror off the top of it.

"Oh my god…" There floating innocently above his head was his halo. Slowly reaching up he traced the edges of the floating circle softly.

"Mon cher?" Francis asked slowly going and standing beside the quiet demon.

"It's back…" Arthur muttered quietly making Francis grumble in irritation.

"Speak up Arthur I hate when you mumble."

"IT'S BACK!" Yelled the red head devil smiling in joy as he flew around the room. "Oh Francis my halo it's back I can't believe it."

Smirking he watched the smaller devil fly around the halo staying in its spot above his head. "Well you may not look as sexy as you do in skinny jeans when you turn back… but at least it will be easier to look up that small tunic of yours~"

Face turning to match his hair color Arthur growled pulling up the skin tight black jeans as he landed back on the ground. "Oh put a sock in it frog!"

Laughing Francis helped Arthur up and handed him his bag the small room of Arthur's suddenly looking empty. "Mon cher normally I would suggest normally that you leave at night but since your 'visitor' tends to come then I would suggest leaving now."

Arthur nodded in agreement, that was most likely the safest plan of action.

All of a sudden a loud knock came at the door. "Mr. Kirkland, his lordship Jones would like you to come see him."

Francis and Arthur stared at each other in panic. Hissing quietly Arthur stared at Francis, eyes fearful.

Whispering Francis motioned Arthur closer. "Wait until zhe idiot comes in the well jump him. Then you run Arthur and don't look back."

"What about you, you bloody dolt i'm not leaving you here!"

Shaking his head Francis nodded at the door, the knocking getting louder. "Ill be right behind you. Promise." With the look in his eyes he knew Francis wasn't lying.

"On the count of three then." Arthur murmured and flew to wait above the door.

"One." Francis moved to hide on the side of the door.

"Two." Claws and tail twitched in anticipation.

"Three." Finally frustrated with the lack of an answer the messenger threw the door open only to shriek in surprise.

Arthur and Francis grabbed him at the same time holding on tight to the struggling demon.

"Damn it Francis get his hands!" Arthur shouted yelping when the struggling demon bit his arm.

Francis growled and wrapped his tail around the demons hands and arms restraining him. "You will stop struggling." He glared into the other demons eyes trying to cast a sleep spell over him.

"N-no have to tell…"

"NO sleep!" Francis commanded in creasing the power behind the spell.

It worked, seconds later the demon slowly stopped struggling and fell asleep.

Sighing the two got up looking at the sleeping demon on the floor. "We should tie him up lest he wake up and go blabbing to every demon in the underworld." The red haired demon growled irritated tail flicking nervously behind him.

After tying up the demon and stuffing him into a closet, they paused standing outside of the small house. Arthur looked behind him before shaking his head and rolling his shoulders. "Ready?"

Francis mouth curved into a smirk and he raised an eyebrow at the demon beside him. "Think you can keep up? Archangel~"

Arthur's eyes glowed a bright emerald green a large smile spreading across his face. "Any day frog." Spreading his wigs he pushed off the ground and flew fast and high into the air. "Come on frog we don't have all eternity!"

Grinning the blond demon spread his wings and took off after the crimson haired devil, them flying over the rest of the hell city.

"We only need to get to the gate it should be all clear for us to go through!" Francis shouted to Arthur.

"But what about the hounds aren't they supposed to be guarding the gate today?!" Arthur shouted bristling at the thought of having to deal with the normally vicious canines.

"Non Arthur it was my turn to guard with Gilbert today and he decided to go take a break~" The blond devil winked.

"Oh you sly dog smart move.~"

Reaching the gate they both landed and stared at the large iron thing. It was black iron and the top was crafted to depict a devils horns a single raven in-between them.

"ARTHUR!" A loud roar echoed throughout the city the ground shaking with the furry and strength behind it. The game was up. Alfred knew and he wasn't happy.

"Arthur you need to go now!" Francis pleaded shoving his fellow demon towards it.

"Francis I am not leaving you here to deal with that giant prat all by yourself. Hell have you killed!" Arthur shouted trying to yank Francis through the gate with him.

"Mon cher!"

"Now!"

With a final yank Arthur and Francis landed on the other side of the gate it sealing shut behind them.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 2 is being written right now so it should be up soon. Hopefully~<p> 


	2. Smoke and Feathers

AN: Wrote this at two in the morning while trying to watch Black Butler Circus...*so tired* and do senior project. Gonna take a nap now..

Disclaimer: don't own them..*cries*

* * *

><p>They both gasped feeling a large shock of power surge through them as the gate slammed shut behind them.<p>

"Well, that was… close." The crimson devil gasped in relief looking at the open pathway in front of them.

"You imbécile! Do you have any idea what you've done you should have left me!" Francis shouted pointing at the Iron Gate behind them.

"I wasn't going to leave you with that git frog, now get your knickers out of a twist and let's go." Arthur motioned to the road and started to walk ahead.

Francis only sighed, and then smiled, chasing after the smaller demon. "Wait up mon ami~"

"Don't call me that bloody frog!"

This was how their journey continued up until they reached the surface. "Well…" Arthur swallowed nervously "here we go."

They stepped out into daylight their devil features melting away so they looked like humans. Francis appeared the same just minus the tail and horns and normal human looking eyes, not cat eyes. Arthur changed more his crimson colored hair turning to its natural light blond, and his eyes turned human to tail and horns disappearing.

The two demons walked a ways people passing by barely paying attention to them as they wandered the city searching, for what Francis had no idea. Finally after about a hour of wandering they arrived in front of one of the cities large cathedrals, hissing slightly at the burns that started to appear on them.

Ignoring the pain they entered the blessed building arriving at the alter and stood silent.

"Arthur what are we here for again? Not that I don't enjoy the scenery but its starting to hurt." Francis winced a large burn causing his cheek to smoke.

"Asking… for forgiveness." He muttered head bowed hands clenched tightly in front of him. "Please… I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Arthur screamed the sound echoing throughout the cathedral, it filled with anguish and self hatred.

"Arthur? Arthur is that really you?" A soft female voice echoed a bright light filling his mind a single hand outstretched.

"L-Liz?" He whimpered, like a small child seeing their mother for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Arthur it is you! Come back sweetie we've been waiting for you, we all have, for you and Francis to."

A soft quiet male voice followed hers. "Papa? Papa please come back eh? I miss you."

Francis stood frozen hearing that voice, that oh so familiar voice echo in his head. "M-Mathew mon petit Matthew?!" He cried out reaching for the hand that appeared to him.

Both men grasped the hands before them tightly as if they'd never let go again and a large brilliant light filled the church. They collapsed to their knees screaming in pain and large brilliant white wings sprout from their backs blood splattering the floor behind them and running down their backs.

After that they collapsed falling into a deep slumber the whimsical voices of their people lulling them to sleep. "Sleep, dears, well be here when you awake~"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it's so short but free time comes only after 11:00 pm during the week. Ill try to make the next chapter longer!<p> 


	3. Hero's and a Plan

AN: Alfred's turn! so I might change the rating I don't know if I should and at this point the religious themes of this fic are starting to come out so if anything like that makes you uncomfortable or insulted then please don't read this. And for those of you who want to continue to read anyway enjoy!

* * *

><p>He was not happy. Of course that was the understatement of the century. Alfred wasn't just mad, oh no, he was murderous. "How dare he leave me! How dare that ungrateful limy leave me." The blue eyed devil growled. When Alfred heard that his mate was trying to leave him he was furious, and that bastard Francis had helped him to. Francis of all demons!<p>

At first he didn't want to believe it. His mate would never leave him especially to be with the French male Arthur despised oh so much, not his sweet brit.

After arriving at the gates it had been to late both demons had fled into the human world and would be harder to find especially if the angels were waiting for them. The gate guard had been found and brought to Alfred but he refused to say anything at first. Alfred saw to it himself that Gilbert spilled his guts eventually, figuratively and literally of course~

Now he knew, smart bird brains had been planning this for awhile now. Take Arthur, turn him back into an angel, turn him against Alfred, have him kill Alfred eventually and they could live happily ever after.

Sighing he sat down on his throne resting his head on a gloved hand. Now how was he supposed to entertain himself? Looking around the large room he frowned, it was quiet to quiet. Growling quietly he got up and started his pacing again. What to do, what to do? Alfred could easily send out his minions and have them retrieve Arthur, but knowing the angels they had the brit under heavy guard and if they turned Arthur against him things could become problematic.

Stopping his pacing a devious thought wormed its way into his mind. If Arthur wanted to go, fine let him try; those feathered freaks must have corrupted his innocent mates mind. Arthur wouldn't willingly leave Alfred, Al was his hero his protector. As his hero it was his job to rescue his little brit from those angels.

He smirked, blue eyes darkening with blood lust. The angels thought they had it all planned out, that victory was theirs. Well lets see how they like it when hell comes knocking at their door hm? Nobody took what was his nobody.

"Hold on Arthur, your hero is coming to get you."

* * *

><p>AN: Oh no Alfred has an evil plan! What is he planning for poor Arthur? *shrugs* who knows~ next chapter will be much longer since we head back to Arthur and Francis to see whats going on with them and so bits of Alfred will be shown since his evil plot will be starting to come together. And the next update will take longer since I am leaving on vacation to go to a con, and when I get back I have a large presentation to do. Reviews are my food...<p> 


	4. Wings and Malice

AN: IM BACK~ well I was gone longer than I was planning *bows* gomenasai.

England: *frowns* your git this was supposed to be up a week or two ago!

Al: Yeah what gives I want my arttie back now..! *pouts*

me: *emo corner* I'm sorry..

Japan: Author-chan prease don't be so down.

Disclaimer: Never. will. own. *Sobs*

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly felt himself coming back to consciousness and stopped form moving when he felt himself lying in someone's lap. For a second he feared that he was back in hell and with Alfred. He whimpered to himself trying to scotch away from the unknown presence.<p>

"Sh Arthur I wont hurt you sweetie your safe now, your home." A soft melodious voice echoed in his ears, while fingers ran soothingly through his hair.

Finally he became aware of the fact that the rest of his body was laying on something extremely soft. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked unused to the bright light filling the room.

"So your finally awake sleepy head? ~" A light whimsical laugh came from above him and he looked up.

"L-Liz?!" Arthur couldn't believe it.

"Hallo Arthur. Long time no see?" Liz or Elizabveta smiled allowing Arthur to sit up in shock.

"Liz what? How? Where are we? How did I get here? Oh no where's Francis?!" Arthur panicked looking quickly around the room in search of the French devil.

"Arthur, dear your fine! It's alright were in your old room." She paused looking at Arthur in disbelief. "Francis? I didn't know you guys got along now."

"M-my room?" He finally calmed down and took a minute to look around the room and almost started to cry.

It definitely was his old room. Everything was neat and clean just like he always had it. Books lined the shelf around the room, a large desk in one corner of the room, papers sorted neatly on top of it.

Arthur turned looking past Liz and couldn't stop the single tear that slid down his cheek. Outside the large window next to his bed was a scene he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Large white fluffy clouds acted as the ground, buildings seemingly floating on top of them. But, what got him the most was who was outside the window.

The people from outside looked up at the window, and once they saw him, started cheering and laughing.

"Ve~ Arthur your back we a missed you!" Feliciano yelled out cheerfully waving, while his older twin brother gave a small nod of hello and a small rare smile.

The others waving consisted of Mathew standing ever so loyally by Francis side bandages wrapped around the French mans chest.

"Eh hello Arthur!" "Arthur mon ami you finally awoke~"

Many other familiar faces called out to him waving.

"You, you gits what are you doing here shouldn't you be doing your work?!" Arthur shouted his old self showing through for a moment.

"We wanted to see you Arthur! How are you feeling?" Bella called up to him.

"Feeling?"

Liz placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Arthur haven't you noticed your back yet?"

"My back?" He quickly walked to the large full body mirror leaning against the wall next to him. On his back were large fluffy bright white wings. His eyes widened in surprise and he slowly started to flex them out. Once fully expanded they took up most of the room space.

Liz smiled. "Oh Arthur their beautiful! I can't wait to see you flying again. This is going to be so much fun! ~"

Blinking at the still shocking sight of the new wings he slowly turned to Liz mind a whirl wind of confusion and happiness. "I… I don't… know what to do now."

She only smiled and hugged the brit gently. "It's alright Arthur were all here for you. Your home. ~"

Arthur slowly hugged her back and caught another glance out the window. It was true he was home, away from that devil and safe with his friends. Crystal tears slid down his cheeks sobs catching in his throat, however a bright brilliant smile lit up his face.

"Thank you."

Francis saw everything through the window along with the others and smiled.

Matthew looked at the French man and gave a small smile. "It's good to have you back papa, Arthur to."

Francis gently ruffled Matthews hair chuckling. "It's good to be home Matthieu."

-Elsewhere-

"Sir we're almost ready."

Alfred looked back at the smaller demon and smirked, eyes dark and filled with malicious amusement. "Good then we can leave early."

The demon knowing he was dismissed quickly fled the room glad to be away from the devil.

Turning back to the window Alfred chuckled, lips quirking into a smirk. "Yes soon well leave, and then well see… how heaven looks in crimson and black."

Out that window was an army, millions strong and all standing ready to rip the heavens apart.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay everything is happiness and tears for our little British angel but Alfred isn't giving up this is bound to turn ugly.<p> 


End file.
